


the aftermath

by animaterose



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaterose/pseuds/animaterose
Summary: amaya, gren, and the reader are assigned to watch over callum and ezran in an old, abandoned church.





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this looks much shorter on this website but listen-

Leaves crunched around the pair as they walked towards the old church in silence. They weren’t as religious as many of the others in their family, but it held a special meaning to them. The tall woman with a stone face etched with tears held a scroll, wax seal hanging off the edge, in one hand and [y/n]’s in another. The scroll was blurred with ink dripping through in splotches, tears from the past left unmentioned. As they approached the church and caught sight of two boys dressing Bait in armor made of sticks, Amaya stuffed the scroll in her bag and tried to force a smile. She put her arms around the boys in a warm hug, protecting them from the dangers they both knew they faced.

Three weeks prior, that tear-splotched scroll was delivered to the camp Amaya and [y/n] resided at, crisp and fresh with the seal still warm. Amaya tore it open, hopeful and terrified, two things [y/n] never thought she’d see on such a strong face. [y/n] watched as the tears fell, one by one until they couldn’t stop, until Amaya, strong, composed Amaya, was sobbing before [y/n] and her trusted interpreter Gren. They were at loss. All they could do was hold her, sign that everything would be okay from now on, no other lives would be taken.

Gren had caught up to [y/n]. They watched as Amaya helped tie a piece of bark to the glowtoad using some grass, ignoring the reason they were outside the ruins of the church.

“Don’t worry, [y/n].” Gren didn’t know what he was comforting them for, but they seemed to understand.

“Sometimes-” [y/n] began, “Sometimes I can’t help but worry. For all of them.”

“It’ll be okay.” he said. “It’ll all be okay.” [y/n] wondered which of the two he was trying to convince.

Ezran, the smaller of the princes, called out to Gren and [y/n]. “Come on! We’re putting on a play!”

“We’ll be right there!” [y/n] called, and turned to Gren. “Xadians will never take away any more of our family. We’ll make sure of that.” And they raced to meet Ezran at the back of the church, the setting sun pouring through the stained glass windows and dyeing the princes shades of blue, green, and yellow. They took a seat in front of the shoved-aside altar, waiting patiently for whatever performance the princes would grace them with. 

“Presenting…” Ezran began. “The story of Bait and the Rock Climbing Adventure!”


End file.
